The Protector Protected
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When a new girl comes to town Buffy and the Scooby Gang learn new secrets about vampires and demons that they must use, and when old and new enemies return what will be the outcome for the group of friends, will they fall apart or rise together. This story will in the future shall receive an M rating and includes abuse.
1. Chapter 1

So I am slightly obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer right now so I am writing a story. This is plotline takes place during season three, and will correlate slightly with the plot at the beginning of the season. This story is centered on Spike and everyone else but he is the central character. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to review.

It had been an unexpectedly wet summer for Sunnydale, cloud coverage was expected and a downpour occurred almost every other day. This for the younger children turned out to be a great bore; except of course for Cordelia who had spent her holiday in the Canary Islands. It was with reluctance that the students of Sunnydale high packed their bags for the first day of school that started for the morning, hoping beyond hope that a miracle would occur and the summer could be redone with sun shine not rain ruining their days. While most teenagers were heading to bed a car and motorcycle entered the small secluded town stopping by a rundown shack of a house. An unsightly man fell out of the automobile that belonged in a museum and shouted "Welcome to your new home honey" before passing out on the pavement from drunkenness. "Pathetic" whispered the figure as it stepped off of the black and chrome motorcycle and into the house.

Willow was walking up the steps to the high school and she saw Xander and slowly waved her hand smiling. "Hey Willow, long time no see" he stated laughing. "Right because last weekend was so long ago" she said laughing. "Oh, look there's Buffy" stated the slim girl running slightly toward her friend. As they embraced and started to talk about what they had done, that was when Cordelia showed up with two boys on either arm. "Wow loser zone" she stated when walking past the trio. She put on her classic smirk and turned to see their faces but stopped dead in her track when she saw what was coming her way. A boy on a motorcycle had just cruised up and the figure riding it was making Cordelia want to swoon. The boy was wearing camo cargo pants and a tight fitting tank top, with a matching camo had, black boots. Perhaps it was the short hair or slight indication of eye liner or the leather fingerless gloves with metal studs that was attractive. "Hey, Cordelia, you alright?" Xander questioned, noticing the far look in the brown haired girls eyes. "Oh, Xander, right, it was nothing" she stated as she eyed the new boy walking in her direction. Her breath stopped short when he stopped in front of them. "Can any of you direct me to the Principals office?" the fellow asked holding his helmet in hand looking to the group. "Why of course I can take you the Principle Snyder's office" stated Cordelia putting on the charm. Xandr noticed this and quickly interjected "No. Cordelia you get to class, first period is about to start" the boy lied. "Not Xander, we still have forty five minutes until classes start" said Willow checking her watch but looked up and gulped when she saw Xander's glare. She mouthed wordlessly "Sorry" before looking back to the new arrival.

"Well guys this has been great, but I do have an appointment, talk later maybe?" stated the boy turning. "Wait, I'll take you to the Principles, no guarantee he won't throw something at me, he hate me" stated Buffy taking to boys arm out of instinct; once she realized it she quickly retraced her hand. "So, you new here?" questioned the blond haired girl. "Yeah, just moved in" stated the male shrugging his shoulders. "Well, here you are, Principle Snyder's home base, now I'm going to skidaddle before he threaten to kick me off campus again" said Buffy with a wave, before skipping off in the direction of her first class. Taking a deep breath the black cloaked figure knocked on the Principles door.

"Well Ms. Hill I'm happy to see that you are a normal, I mean, well at least you're a high achieving student" stated Snyder looked down to the seated transfer glaring who was looking out the window at the cloudy sky. "Despite your spotless record Ms. Hill there will have to be some changes. I don't know what the dress code was back at your old school but I'm afraid that those tattoos and lip piercings will have to go, not really school appropriate if you ask me. So some long sleeves next time please" The short man was gesturing to the girls arms." Looking away from the man and his intense stare the girl felt cornered; perhaps that was what the man wanted. "I see that you made it to state try outs last year for cross country, I expect to see you at practice tomorrow morning, fife thirty A.M. in front of the school. "Sir with all due respect, you don't have a cross country team, I checked" stated the girl. "Well now that you are here we do" stated the man, "now off with you to first period, I believe that is Latin, and for goodness sake put on some feminine clothing you look like a boy" with that the meeting with Principle Snyder came to an end and the girl harshly pushed from the opposing desk and left the stuffy room.

When the bell for lunch rang the girl quickly departed the math class and but ear buds in. Going down the hall at a fast pace did not mean she did not get the treatment that she had received all day. Girls seemed to flock to her, it was of course because of the surprisingly male physique she had. She stopped short when she saw the library. Turning around she stepped inside, breathing in the silence.

Giles heard the door open and suspected it would be Buffy so he called out "What is it Buffy, I'm kind of busy right now" walking out of his study he realized his mistake. "Forgive me, how can I help you?" questioned the older man. "Hello. Sorry to have disturbed you I was wondering if you had any Latin texts and also Dante's Inferno" "Ah, nice choices, diverse" stated the Giles 'I certainly have many Latin texts; they are all just spell books' he thought. "Here is a Latin book, it's not extremely difficult but not easy and for the other book, give me a minute" 'Well this is new, suddenly someone needs a book that we don't have" sighing Giles entered his office and went to his personal collection of classics. Grips the spine of the very old book he took it out, this girl better take care of this he thought. "Well here you have them, and your name is?" he had to ask. "Nux, Nux Shepard Sir, will these be due in two weeks' time?" the girl asked. "Yes of course, thank you Nux" stated Giles looking over the figure, try to identify their gender. The girl put the books in her bag and left.

Stepping into the road Nux mounted her motorcycle and sped down the lane toward a coffee shop close to campus, ordering a latte and sitting at a chair close to the window drinking the warm liquid while turning through the pages of the Latin book. Arriving back at school with plenty of time to spare. Walking into the women's restroom when she left the stall Cordelia was standing at the mirror fixing her perfect lips. Nux tried to walk past but was stopped by her words. "Nux, what are you doing in here, this is the ladies bathroom, are you trying to stalk me" she shouted out. The other girl heaved a sigh "So sorry to disappoint you Cordelia but I'm a girl" Nux stated blandly. "You're a what, no, you're just sick or feeling bad, you can't be a boy because I was planning on how you were going to ask me to prom and all" said the longer haired girl with apprehension and shock. Thankfully at the moment Willow walked in the door. "Hey Willow give us a hand and explain to Cordelia here my gender" stated the girl. "Oh, yeah we may have all made a mistake this morning, I went with Nux this morning to the nurse to check all her paper work and physical for cross county, she's a bonafide female" said Willow smiling. "Ugh" Cordelia shivered and stormed out of the room. Willow and Nux shrugged their shoulders and exited the room as well "So how about that history homework" Will said as they left the area.

As Nux left for home in the gathering darkness a black car swerved into the Sunnyvile sign knocking it over. Getting out of the car a very drunk Spike tumbled onto the grass and muttered "I'm home" (To Be Continued)

If you liked this chapter please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you have a fantastic day, thanks for reading and reviewing, so on with the story…

Five o'clock was not a hard time for Nux to get up, she was used to it, but in a new town after a hard night on a cold floor the girl was not in the best of moods. Getting on some tight fitting running short and put in a set of clothes into her duffle bag; swinging that and her backpack onto her shoulders she exited the room. Creeping down the rickety stair case Nux crouched low, she could hear the snores her father separated only by a thin wall with a hole in it. Grabbing a helmet and the long board tilted against the fading wall paper. Pushing a few times against the concrete road the girl easily gained momentum and headed in the direction of the school.

Meanwhile Spike was frequenting Willie's making small talk to one of the rare human customers that had wandered into the joint, unaware of the type of establishment it was. With one final swig the blond haired man finished his drink; the red headed women had attached herself to him. "Looks like someone had too much to drink and needs to go home" stated Spike looking down at her. "I don't wanna go home" the women said slurring her words. "How about I take you home with me, pet" he whispered into her ear. "Sounds nice" red stated before latching onto Spike's jacket to not fall down. Putting a few bills down on the counter Willie gave him a knowing look and Spick winked back at him before hauling the nameless women away. "So where do you live?" questioned red as they entered an alley way that was a dead end. "That's no concern of yours, pet" said Spike turning and biting into the women's neck while she screamed. 'Bloody awful, blood diluted with liquor' thought Spike as the lady was just about drained. His thoughts were interrupted when someone said "Can I have a taste" He snapping up Spike observed a blond with a pink jacket staring at his almost dead women. Turning back to his human face "And what's your name love?" inquired the male. "Harmony, and you are?" simpered the girl. "Spike, have at it mate, I'm going home" Spike hissed throwing the woman at Harmony and walking out into the street.

"Hill, my name is Coach Trawny, I train the track boys here at Sunnydale, and to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing" the man whispered the last bit. "What was that, sir?" stated Nux. "Nothing, nothing at all, well you know the drill, do your normal Tuesday morning routine, whilst I try to sort this out in my head" again the last was almost inaudible. With a pointed glare Nux turned and started walking down the street whilst putting her ear buds in. Once a good playlist started the girl began jogging forward down the lane. After a five mile run Nux came back and entered the showers but unfortunately she had to pass by the boys locker room and the entire track team was exiting for their first period sports class. "Well boys, looks like we have a new member, maybe an initiation is in order" stated a black haired boy, looking the girl over. He and a few others started heading in her direction. Rolling her eyes Nux raised her fist staring blandly at the group approaching her. "Looks like we have a fighter boys, the punk thinks he can come into our spotlight, steal our girl?" asked the leader of boys. He raised is fist to strike the girl, however a scream for the boys locker room stopped the male. They all turned around and ran into the locker room. Nux followed them in looking to the ground hoping not to see a naked teenager. She set eyes on what looked like a skeleton a few feet away. A boy was kneeling over him shocked he kept repeating "Dave, Dave…" and so on. "Someone call 911 now!" she shouted while rushing over to the pair of boys.

"Well cheerleading is off for a few days girls, how about we go shopping?" stated Cordelia with a smile. "A student was killed, Cordelia, think about that" stated Xander as he and Willow walked toward the Library. "Like I care, he was only a sophomore and not that good looking" said Cordelia as she and her gang moved toward the door and the possibility of a mall trip. "Giles we have arrived, the core members are here, let the meeting begin" stated Xander smiling. "Yes, happy to have you join us" stated Giles not even looking up from the large volume he was reading. "So what are we looking for then Gile?" asked Willow heading toward the lonely computer on the side of the room. "Demon of some kind, what did the boy look like again Buffy?" inquired the librarian. "Well, the boy was skin and bones honestly, that's about it, uh, but there were no cuts of wounds" stated Buffy sliding down the stair rail with a smile. "Well, there were some abrasions actually, red rings on his face and arms, also his skin was extremely dry, like it was flaking off, as well as his hair, it was extremely brittle" stated Nux as she stepped out from a bookshelf that had blocked her from view. Buffy turned and glared at the girl. "Thank you Nux, that information is very helpful" stated Giles pulling Buffy back a bit. Willow and Xander raised their hands and waved lightly. "Nux was one of the first at the scene of the crime, and very observant at that" stated Giles.

"So tell me Xander, what exactly are we looking for?"asked Cordelia as she and Xander entered their anatomy class. "Well, anything that could drain you dry of bodily fluids" stated Xander. "Would you Cordelia and you Mr. Harris get the skeleton from the closet, it seems you don't want to pay attention to me lecture anyway" stated the teacher looking up at them. Sighing Cordelia got up and walked to the closet that the teacher had indicated, wrenching open the door the girl curled her nose "Professor I think moths have gotten to this skeleton, it's gone all wrinkly" said the girl moving away. "What are you talking about Ms. Chase?" asked the teacher coming forward, however Xander moved the girl away and looked at the closet. "Um, Cordy that's not a skeleton, room well it is a skeleton, just a real one" said Xander as it fell out of the cupboard were everyone could see. The screaming was very loud and most everyone could hear it.

"Two attacks in one day, what's going on, and in broad daylight, okay, tell me the facts I'm researching again, after all school is closed down for the rest of today and tomorrow, I'd like to stop whatever this is before students come back here" said Willow sitting down to the computer again. "Well it appears that not that much has changed from the last case, of death" Giles muttered annoyed with the second killing. "Well we do know that the people killed were losers, one of them was a track geek and the other was on yearbook staff" Cordelia chimed in, she did not want to be at the library but was far too afraid to go anywhere else.

Buffy was outside of school looking around the football field, then to the pool and year book offices, she was hoping to find some clue that could help indicate what was going on. Lastly she checked the anatomy class room and found more than she was bargaining for. The teacher was dead on a lab table, and to add to her woes Nux walked out of the adjoining room with wet hands, hands that had just been washed. "Nux, what is this?" asked Buffy looking up with apprehension. "Calm down Buffy, it's not what it seems, look at the body, do you see something different this time" stated the girl with no hesitation" pulling the conversation away from herself. "Well this time, wait he doesn't look quite as drained as the last one. Was it because I interrupted you?" asked Buffy smiling. "Close but no cigar, I interrupted it, you interrupted me trying to figure out what it was" stated Nux. "Well that's fine with me; I never needed you here, at all. What are you trying to do, steal my spotlight?" asked Buffy grabbing the girl's left arm and dragging her to the library. Pushing her through the doors everyone looked up at them.

"We can't be sure that Nux is the culprit Buffy, I think you may be jumping to conclusions here" said Giles "We didn't even tie her up" he finished pointing to the girl. "That was only because you guys insisted we don't, I was all for it" said Buffy in a high tone. "Guys I appreciate the fact that you all are arguing whether I'm a killer of students and teachers or not, but can I ask what time it is?" question Nux who had not stated a word in her defense the entire time. Cordelia had stood up for the girl until she forgot that the he was a she. "It seems to be 4:10, why?" inquired the British man. "I shall be happy to continue my incarceration at a later time and at a location far from here" stated Nux looking around worried. All she met with were blank stares from everyone. "I figured it out, I'll tell you later, right now we RUN!" shouted Nux looking at the clock. Grabbing Willow and Giles arms she started to sprint away. Because everyone else thought that Nux was a killer they followed with hot pursuit. After they all had reached a distance far from the school the girl stopped, she was all but carrying Giles.

"Alright, I've had enough of this, nothing happened to us back there and now you run away, we saw nothing at all" shouted Buffy punching Nux in the stomach causing her to move back a few feet. "You can't see it because it's tiny, a bacteria of some sort I think" she said, again met with stares, "Demons take different forms, not all of them are huge and jump out at you, especially this one" stated the girl. "Wait Buffy this sounds like something I have heard before, continue Nux" Giles said, stopping Buffy from pounding Nux into the ground. "Thanks Giles" Nus said nodding, and when the librarian sat down on the ground the girl did the same, eventually Buffy, Xander, Willow and Cordelia did the same as well. "Okay, this demon, I think is trying to manifest into a body, that's why it keeps killing people; trying to get all the minerals that it needs to make a body. I or did know the pattern of killing, it seems that if one person is alone it can kill that person. It stays in that same location, but a group of people came in, it can't kill more than one at a time, not powerful enough, yet" stated the girl. "And then I thought I had it trapped in the science class but Buffy came in, it seems that it kills on the hour, every hour, and right now it missed a meal, I promise you its hungry now" finished Nux looking down.

After a few minutes of thinking Giles stood up "I know this demon, Fantra, demon of the mist's I was reading about it a month or so ago, the problem is I have no clue how to kill it" stated the man. "Well what is it made of, where does it come from, maybe I can use magic to stop it before it takes form, you know" Willow suggested. "Well if I can recall he seemed to be from a dimension that creature cannot take form, they are solely spirit, they seem to keep on slipping into our world, therefore no one knows what they look like, seems that none of them had enough human to feed off of" stated Giles eyes widening. "Are you telling me that the human race was not enough to satisfy this demon? We talking about everyone gone, nada?" asked Xander with horror in their eyes. "Think about galaxies Xander, all that energy trying to take a form, it's gonna take more than one planet to give it a body" stated Buffy, "I think I can stop it, minimizing spell, trap it in a bottle, like this one" said Willow pulling a flask that she conveniently had in her bag? "Are you sure you can do this Willow, that's powerful magic?" asked Giles. "I'm sure I can do it, I just need someone to be bait" stated Willow.

Buffy very unhappily trapesed toward the school entrance flinching at the sound of the wind. When she had a feeling something was behind her she turned quickly around but before anything could happen a yellow wall appeared between her and the thing that was trying to suck her dry. "Antetio admortum" yelled Willow as the force gut suck into the flask. Nux grabbed the stopper rolled thought the yellow wall and plugged the hole, allowing nothing to be able to come out. "Job well done, guys" Stated Buffy turning and ripping the bottle out of Nux's hands. "So, party later guys?" asked Buffy as she handed the flask to Giles. Everyone started to move away but Nux came up to him and asked quietly "Could I have that?" He looked down at her and thought 'well Willow made it so that it's unbreakable' thinking this threw he handed the bottle to the girl.

The cool air that rushed past Nux's face was an amazing feeling to the girl. Reaching the top of a crest that looked out onto Sunnydale the girl jumped off of her board and smashed the flask onto the ground soundly breaking it to smithereens. She felt the demon creep on her before her words stopped it. "This one time, I release you do not come back, or I will personally kill every last one of your kind, now run as far away from this planet as you possibly can" the girl said eyes flashing a gold color. For a second the girl could feel the demon resisting her words but a second after it zoomed up and away and as the girl got back on her longboard and road away she could see a new consolation in the sky. 'Who would have thought something so terrible could be so beautiful' thought the girl.

Meanwhile at the Bronze Buffy and co. were talking "So about this Nux girl, I don't trust her really, I want you all to keep a good lookout, make sure she's not evil, you know, she may have gotten out of this caper but I'm not at all convinced" (To Be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy so on with the story…

'I don't like this at all' "Why the bloody hell are you doing this to me Drew" shouted Spike smashing the bottle he had been holding into the wall, looking down at his hand he noticed it was bleeding, sighing he put it to his mouth and licked what hadn't dripped to the floor with his tongue. 'Don't even taste bloody good anymore' thought the blond vampire slumping to the floor. "I just need a good plan, that's all, a good plan' he whispered while on the ground.

"So, who did the reading last night, today we shall find out. Tell me Dawson what is the Columbian exchange?" 'Right, so I need to go patrolling tonight and see Giles about training, or I could go to the Bronze' Buffy thought as she got side tracked from the lesson. "Ms. Summers, you were going to tell me why Matriarchy was important to the native tribes of America?" Professor Whitlocke was looking at her, as well as half of the class. "Oh, well it was an integral part of their tribal culture" she stated smiling. "Very good Ms. Summers, I thought we had lost you for a minute there. Right as Buffy said matriarchy is the tradition were the women were the head of the family…" as the history teachers voice faded to the back ground Buffy thought 'Good for you Native American Women, stand up for yourself' before her mind drifted to more fun topics.

The day was going by quickly for most everyone, as the students counted down the minutes until lunch Giles was sitting down to a cup of tea and did not notice the spider crawl over the book he was reading at the moment. "I don't like this, not one bit, not at all" stated Xander looking down at his lunch tray. "Yeah, I generally don't want to eat something I can't tell what it is" stated Willow, looking at the goop that was on her friend's plate. "Want to go to the vending Machine?" asked the girl. "Yeah, vending machine" repeated Xander dumping whatever it was on his plate into the trash. "Why, won't, you, work, you, foul, device." Shouted Anya hitting the machine that had taken her dollar and not given her any goods. "What's the matter Anya?" inquired Xander as he approached his destination. "Let me help you with that Anya" stated Xander stepping next to the girl. Giving the vending machine a solid punch which hurt his hand Xander managed to knock down a packet of animal crackers. "This is not what I wanted, but thank you, I shall not condemn you to a life in a dimension more uncomfortable than this one" Anya said smiling at Xander then walking away.

After their escapade with the vending machine the duo returned to the cafeteria where they sat down at a table and were soon joined by Buffy. All was going well up until the point were a student fell to the ground writhing. "Nice going Celia" laughed her friends. "We know you want to get Nathans attention, not sure this is the right way thought" they stated. Not until Celia stopped moving and the whites of her eyes showed did they become over concerned. There was a rush toward the fallen girl; more screaming and the paramedics were called. "Seems like it's some sort of toxin, entered through the blood stream, do you have her medical records for the girl in the school?" asked the emergency operator. "Yes, yes we do, let me check the school nurse's office, I'll send them over to the hospital immediately" stated principle Snyder, who turned to face the countless policeman waiting for answers.

"But its Friday night tradition Buffy, we go to the football game and then the Bronze" stated Willow as they walked to their last class of the day. "Alright, I'll come to the game, patrol a little and then head over to the Bronze, I'm sure that Giles wouldn't mind that" said Buffy happily going to Pre-Cal class. Noticing Nux also heading in the same direction she bumped into her on purpose to see if she acted strangely. She looked down at Buffy; the girl was not much taller than the blond, only an inch or so. "Excuse me" she said blandly, because Buffy had stopped Willow collided with the girl and dropped quite a few of her books. Leaning down Nux promptly picked up the text books and handed them back to Willow. "Thank you, oh, Nux, would you maybe help me with my math homework over the weekend. I really need a hand" asked Willow. "Sure thing, here's my number" said the other girl calmly writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to Willow; then walked into the Calculus class across the hall. "What's with that Willow, asking someone for help, especially that someone?" Buffy said with disdain. "Well everyone needs help with something" stated Willow walking into their math class.

"Boy am I happy not to be on the cheerleading squad anymore" stated the slayer as she watched the half time show that was almost over. Giving the last kickstand the group of girls cheered and exited the field, they were soon replaced by the football players. The opposing team was truly terrible, and that was saying something, the Sunnydale high school football team was rubbish on its own. After a spectacular tackle by James of the opposing team a student apparently so unimportant that nobody knew his name was lying on the ground. When he failed to rise the game stopped and once more and then terror once the shaking boy with white eyes was revealed to all.

Meanwhile in the boiler room of the school building a lone figure was chanting in the semi darkness surrounded by candles and the sign of the pentagram incanting a spell "Let the light fade from their eyes, against all those who have sinned, on their head be it"

The next day it seemed that everybody was dressed for a war, or a winter snow storm, there if there was to be any bare skin to be seen Principle Snyder would force a scarf or hat on the unsuspecting child. "There will be no attack today sir, no sir" people could hear him say over and over again, yet at nine o'clock a girl and boy who seemed far too much into punk culture both fell to the ground convulsing. After being sent to the hospital where the rest of the afflicted students had been sent for study, in hopes that they could discover the cause of illness; "Go to your fourth period class!" shouted Snyder, refusing to give into whatever entity was plaguing his school. "Hey, Anya did you know the names of those kids attacked today?" asked Nux. "I have no clue mortal" said the ex-demon turning to try and find Xander. "Do you Willow?" the girl asked again. "The girl's name is Crystal and the boy was Ian I think" stated Willow turning to look at Buffy who gave her a knowing look.

"I mean why would she need to know their names, and why is she always wearing black and grey and stuff, plus the long sleeves, I mean it's wigging we out, you know" stated Buffy. "Well to be fair Buffy everyone is wearing long sleeves today, even you, and Nux has always worn that type of thing" said Willow slightly concerned at her friends behavior. "Your right, but anyway very soon I'm going to check out her house, see what's up there" stated the blond.

"Miss Lang, I feel really light headed, could I possibly see the nurse?" asked Nux in her English class. "Certainly Ms. Shepard if you're feeling unwell, please go with all those students being ill and all, I'd hate to see someone else get hurt" stated the elderly women ushering the black haired girl into the hallway. "Our, emo, goth, dyke girl is gone" laughed Bently a nineteen year old boy who had flunked classes in his senior year and had to tragically for him retake those courses. As Nux stepped toward the nurse's office but turned and looked directly into Bently's eyes, and that shout him up for at least the next week.

"Aktaro, sindell, let it be finished let them be raised" said the cloaked figure sinking into darkness.

"So light headed are we?" inquired the nurse. Nodding her head the women went into the next room to get an ice pack, hoping to avoid the girl from fainting. Meanwhile Nux got up and grabbed the papers off of the desk that related to the school sickness, reading halfway down the page she gripped the sheet and ran out of the room. Bursting into the library she ran up to Gile's office. Panting slightly with bated breath she knocked. "Yes, come in" was the cool reply she received. "Please read this and tell me that it's not what I think it is" Nux said handing him the paper. "Dear god, if this is true, the entire school is at risk" Giles whispered, "Where did you get this information?" inquired the older man. "Nurses office, it…" she stopped explain when she saw the look of reproach on Gile's face. "We need to get everyone out of here" said Giles walking briskly toward the Principles office. Their mission was interrupted by Buffy and Willow and the rest of her group. "They got another one Giles" she said looking distraught. "What was their name?" asked Nux bringing to everyone's attention that she was present. "Alfred, but what are we going to do? Do we even know what we are dealing with?" Buffy asked. "We think we know now, take a look at the middle paragraph" said the librarian handing her the now crumpled page. "The cause of seizure if arachnid toxin, are we talking about a huge spider, invisible of course" she rambled on. "No I'm afraid it's a lot of little spiders that could come from anywhere any time. I think they are being summoned by someone, to attack certain people" Giles informed the group.

"Is it just me or do you hear that noise above us?" asked Nux looking at the people around her. "Okay everyone stop for a moment and listen" as they did as commanded by the eldest of the group. A very slight clinking could be heard and at this a few spiders could be seen crawling out of an air vent. "They're in the air ducts, we gotta get all these people out" shouted Buffy running around in circles not knowing what to do. Sighing Nux turned to her left at pulled down the fire alarm. This caused all of the students to flee out of the hallways and into the light of day. The Slayer was the last out and could see the halls teeming with little crawling legs. Cringing the girl closed the door behind her.

As the chaos outside was breaking out into what looked like anarchy the Principle was trying desperately to keep order but the breakdown of a girl on the disappearance and the star football player on the Sunnydale team had the Scooby gang wondering if there could be any of connection between the mysterious spider invasion. Rushing toward Giles and Nux who seemed to be hanging around the librarian a lot, Buffy asked "So, what's the deal this time?" looking at him, hoping that he did not have an answer so school would be released for a few days. "I think that it is a cult, or possibly an individual person. This type of spell could be targeting certain people, I feel that it may have been working for a few days but it must have gotten out of hand" stated Giles looking over the mass of young people, almost searching for an unseen individual, something out of place. "We need to search the school grounds, this many creatures would require the person to be on campus, you know" Willow blurted out. "Nothing against you Willow, but I don't want to go back in there" said Xander pointing to the building. "No, Willow is right, do you know of anyone that is missing?" inquired Giles. "Yeah, Freddy Knoll, his girlfriend was talking about it" stated Buffy looking around for the boy, then back up to Giles.

Because Freddy seemed to be the only student missing Buffy and the gang plus Nux all pillaged Snyder's clothes that he had brought and entered the school. Although the lights were on, the halls were eerily dark due to the squirming bodies above. Everyone had taken a different route; Buffy's eventually lead her to the boiler room where she found the missing boy covered from head to toe with arachnids. Shining her bright flashlight on the body she jumped back seeing it. The spiders around the area vanished because of the lights, allowing the girl to haul the motionless body out into the sunlight.

After the police found the school the be clear of spiders they recommended not using the building for a week while a team fumigated the premise. However the Scooby's knew it was because Freddy had left the place that the spell had been broken. "Yes it seems that he had attempted to get all the people that he disliked, but he had cast too powerful of a spell, it must have first spread throughout the building then back to the source, the only way of explaining it too me" said Giles as they group walked away.

All the students covered their ears when Principle Snyder attempted to speak too close to the microphone. Currently the entire student body was seated in the school gymnasium waiting for an address from their headmaster. Giving a cough and a step back he started once more. "I have had it with these incidents, I know that we will not be able to meet here for a few day" stated Snyder, at this statement there was boisterous cheering that was quickly cut off by the continuation of the rant, "That however will not stop classes, they will be held at the park. And because we have already missed more days than the state allows, and because I have no plans of giving up my summer, classes shall be held on Saturdays as well" at the conclusion of this there was stunned silence.

"Can he even do that, really?" asked Buffy to Xander who nodded his head, not able to be heard above the band at the Bronze. At the corner with the couches Nux was instructing Willow how to complete problems dealing with points of inflection. "I think I understand this now" said the girl after Nux had completed almost fifty practice problems for her. "Happy to hear it" said Nux almost smiling whilst shaking out her cramped hand. "Hey I'm going to catch some fresh air" stated Nux getting up and leaving the cramped space. After she was outside she pulled out a pack of smokes but was unable to light it because a noise stopped her, turning around she saw a vampire wearing a short dress approaching the Bronze. "If hoping for a meal you're not getting" stated Nux pulling out a stake. After a short easy fight the vampire was turned to dust and the girl brushed herself off and went back inside. "Everything alright?" asked Willow "Nothing out of the usual, just a normal day in Sunnydale" she smiled "Getting a drink, you want one?" Nux asked as she and Willow moved toward drink area… (To Be Continued)


End file.
